


The Second Born Princes/You've Got Mail

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Royalty AU, mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are best friends and send mail back and forth because they can.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158791
Kudos: 20





	The Second Born Princes/You've Got Mail

Tommy was the second born prince of the Antarctic Empire. ~~(Actually he was the third but no one really knows that, least of all him, and for all intents and purposes he is the second.)~~

He liked being a prince. It was nice. It was calm. It was scheduled. He knew what he was doing when and he had time to breathe around his duties as the second born prince of the Antarctic Empire.

He knew that he was a spare. He knew that, but he never felt any less important than Wilbur. Wilbur would always be there for him and be the best big brother. And no matter how big and strong he grew his parents never stopped calling him their baby. But that was fine! They were his parents, and they only did that in private. His reputation was still intact.

* * *

Tommy liked hanging out in the aviary. It’s where they kept the birds and the pseudodragons. The dragons were the best part. They were mainly used for mail. Parcels would be clipped to their tails and they would be sent off to their intended destination.

One of the things they were used for was keeping the second born prince of the Antarctic Empire in touch with the second born prince of the ßimpa Dynasty, Tubbo.

They would send letters back and forth all the time. It was a very efficient system. Pseudodragons flew far and they flew fast. It only took a two days to get from castle to castle. One day to write a response, and the boys could send and receive a letter back within five days when neither was bogged down with duties.

Tubbo had a few more things to do at home, so it sometimes took him longer to respond, but neither really minded.  
Tubbo of course had more things to do because Niki was getting married to Wilbur and coming over to Tommy’s castle, so Tubbo was going to be the ruler of the ßimpa Dynasty.


End file.
